LimeWire
LimeWire is a peer-to-peer file sharing (P2P) client for the Java Platform, which uses the Gnutella network to locate files as well as share files. Released under the GNU General Public License, LimeWire is free software. It also encourages the user to pay a fee, which will then give the user access to LimeWire PRO. Recently Limewire opened its own store. As of May 31, 2008, LimeWire for Windows had been downloaded 147,396,768 times. http://www.download.com/3120-20_4.html?qt=limewire&tag=srch&tg=dl-20 As with all file-sharing programs, using LimeWire to download or upload copyrighted files without permission from the authors is generally illegal. Using it to distribute files with permission from the authors, or files that are out of copyright, is generally legal. For more information, see File sharing and the law. Features Written in the Java programming language, LimeWire is able to run on any computer with Java Virtual Machine installed. Installers are provided for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, and Linux. Support for Mac OS 9 and other previous versions was dropped with the release of LimeWire 4.0.10. From version 4.8 onwards, LimeWire works as a UPnP Internet Gateway Device controller insofar that it can automatically set up packet-forwarding rules with UPnP-capable routers. LimeWire offers the sharing of its library through Digital Audio Access Protocol. As such, when LimeWire is running and configured to allow it, any files shared will be detectable on the local network by DAAP-enabled devices (e.g., iTunes). Limitations *LimeWire limits queries to 3 - 30 characters. This prohibits searches for specific files. This limitation also means that the network will return more results than necessary.LimeWire search limits. *LimeWire does not forward SHA-1 searches, which find exact copies of files. Magnet links use SHA-1 searches, which can also be used to find more sources for a download. *Like all Gnutella clients, LimeWire uses SHA-1 and tiger tree hash cryptographic hash functions to ensure that downloaded data is uncompromised. Researchers have identified theoretical weaknesses in the SHA-1 algorithm. A 'vulnerability' in SHA-1 suggests that it may, at some future time, be possible to crack SHA-1, which would allow files to be spoofed (mis-described) on the network. In practice bogus search results are more problematic. Content Pollution and Poisoning Versions Lime Wire LLC, the New York City based developer of LimeWire, distributes two versions of the program; a basic version for free, and an enhanced version, LimeWire PRO, sold for a fee of US$21.95, with 6 months of updates or 1 year of updates for $34.95.Lime Wire PRO The company claims the paid version provides faster downloads and 66% better search results. This is accomplished by facilitating direct connection with up to 10 hosts of an identical searched file at any one time, whereas the free version is limited to a maximum of 8 hosts.Lime Wire » Download LimeWire Prior to April 2004, the free version of LimeWire was distributed with a bundled program called LimeShop (a variant of TopMoxie), which was considered by computer security experts to be spyware. Among other things, LimeShop monitored online purchases in order to redirect sales commissions to Lime Wire LLC. Uninstallation of LimeWire would not remove LimeShop. With the removal of all bundled software in LimeWire 3.9.4 (released on April 20 2004), these objections were addressed.Lime Wire » Features History Being free software, LimeWire has spawned several forks, including LionShare, an experimental software development project at Penn State University, and Acquisition, a Mac OS X–based Gnutella client with a proprietary interface. Researchers at Cornell University developed a reputation management add-in called Credence that allows users to distinguish between "genuine" and "suspect" files before downloading them. An October 12 2005 report states that some of LimeWire's free and open source software contributors have forked the project and called it FrostWire."FrostWire Beta Released", from Slyck.com The makers of the LimeWire software have now installed a security device that can track most viruses in files. LimeWire was the first file sharing program to support firewall-to-firewall file transfers, a feature introduced in version 4.2, which was released in November 2004. LimeWire also now includes BitTorrent support, but is limited to 3 Torrent-uploads and 3 Torrent-downloads, which coexist with ordinary downloads. PRO model LimeWire LLC generates its revenues from the sale of LimeWire PRO, and items such as t-shirts and caps, which display the LimeWire logo. A LimeWire PRO license costs $13.95, and provides the user with a 6 month license to download updated PRO versions. A 1-year "Extended PRO" license is available for $34.95. While commonly mistaken by many users to be a license to the content accessible via LimeWire on the Gnutella network, in fact, it is only a license to the software. The PRO version offers some improvements over the Basic version: * It offers personalized technical support. * It provides more search results by connecting to 5 UltraPeers instead of 3 UltraPeers. * It comes with extra skins, including a special "PRO-only" skin. * It allows downloads to come simultaneously from 10 peers rather than only 8. Criticism LimeWire has experienced several trials of criticism. According to a June 2005 report in The New York Times, Lime Wire LLC was considering ceasing distributing LimeWire due to the outcome of MGM v. Grokster. Gregory Thomas Kopiloff of Seattle was arrested on September 7 2007 in what the U.S. Justice Department described as its first case against someone accused of using file-sharing computer programs to commit identity theft. According to federal prosecutors, Kopiloff used LimeWire to search other people's computers for inadvertently shared financial information and then using it to obtain credit cards for an online shopping spree. U.S. arrest puts spotlight on file-sharing risk Is it safe? Limewire is a file sharing program so there will be parts of your computer that the rest of the gnutella community can access. If setup incorrectly, this can endanger your personal information. In popular culture *Weird Al mentions LimeWire in Don't Download This Song. See also * Ares * FrostWire * MP3 Rocket * eDonkey2000 References * * Notes External links * LimeWire Official Website * LimeWire Official Blogs * LimeWire linked to Identity Theft * LimeWire Bears Brunt of Identity Theft Concerns * Website for LimeWire PRO Download Category:2000 software Category:Java platform software Category:Windows software Category:Mac OS software Category:Mac OS X software Category:Linux file sharing software Category:Free file sharing software Category:Free BitTorrent clients bs:LimeWire da:LimeWire de:LimeWire es:LimeWire fr:LimeWire it:LimeWire hu:LimeWire nl:LimeWire ja:LimeWire no:LimeWire pl:LimeWire pt:LimeWire ru:LimeWire fi:LimeWire sv:LimeWire vi:LimeWire tr:LimeWire zh:LimeWire